


Amelia the Goose

by lrose20



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Humor, amelia the goose, marlas if you have slash goggles on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas end up with the goose Martin had to buy in Ireland. Humor and sappiness ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia the Goose

“Didn’t you tell Carolyn you didn’t want a goose friend?” Douglas asked dryly, as a white and brown goose pattered around in his jacuzzi tub. Martin glared up at him from where he was slumped on the toilet.

“Well what was I supposed to do, leave it on GERTI?”

“Could be a sort of gift to Carolyn. A gift for the joy she gave you of climbing a tree, carrying a dead sheep, and riding with geese.” 

Martin huffed. “‘Sides, we hadn’t gotten my dad’s ring back yet.” He glanced at the goose and shuddered.

“Just be glad it wasn’t a cow, sir,” Douglas said smoothly, causing Martin to look well and truly horrified. 

“Ugh, don’t put that image in my head.”

“Mm, whatever sir wishes. Speaking of which, oh sir, I do believe your ring has been boiled to the point that even the fussiest of germaphobes would wear it. C’mon, up you get.” Martin sighed and let his first officer pull him to his feet.

“Do you suppose it’ll be alright?” he asked, glancing back at the goose. 

“Martin, it’s a goose, not a child. It will be fine.”

“But what if Amelia gets hungry?”

Douglas turned and out right stared at his captain. “What?”

“I said, what if she gets hungry?”

“No, the first part.”

Martin’s brow rose. “I said her name.”

“Her name,” Douglas repeated, just to make sure he’d heard correctly. 

“Yes, her name. Look, what is the-”

“You named a goose. You named it Amelia.”

“Yes, I did,” Martin said defensively. 

“Why Amelia?” Douglas dared to ask.

“Well it’s after...after Amelia Earhart,” Martin muttered, his cheeks turning pink.

Douglas stared at him another moment and then shook his head. “Far be it from me to question sir’s decision to name farm animals. Come on, let’s get your ring back on that finger of yours.”

“Yes, but what about Amelia?”

“Unless she plans to attempt a voyage across the ocean or steal things to make an aeroplane, I think she’ll be fine.”  
With that, Douglas firmly pulled Martin out of the bathroom and shut the door behind them. He tugged the weary captain down the hall and into the kitchen. He turned the heat off on the stove and spooned the gold ring out of it, setting it carefully on the counter. 

“Thank you for this,” Martin murmured, embarrassed. 

Douglas waved his thanks away. “I’m a selfish bastard Martin, I didn’t do this out of charity.”

“Douglas, you’re not-”

“Martin, no one has a higher opinion of me than I do, but believe you me, I’m well aware I’m a selfish bastard. And I don’t really plan on changing that. You see, since Helena left, well...well it’s been rather quiet. And though not a perfect solution, a gawky captain and a goose are certainly more noise than normal” 

Martin snorted softly. “Put that way, you make it sound like I’m almost doing you a favor.”

“See, there you go. So no need to thank me. Ah, I think it’s cooled enough.” Douglas was just about to place the ring back on Martin’s finger when a loud squawk made them both jump.


End file.
